Manusia Setengah Salmon
by Hana-tachi
Summary: Pada suatu hari yang tidak terlalu indah, Sasha mengajak Jean ke bioskop. / ONE-SHOT. PENDEK. BUKAN AU. JeanSasha, I guess. Aaaaand a little of JeanMarco. Humor/Tragedy. Garing sih... Mind to review? /grins/


Hai! Disini Hanako, kembali lagi dengan cerita humor/tragedy Shingeki no Kyojin! Ah, jangan tanya kenapa ini humor/tragedy. Sekali lagi, jangan tanya. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah saya baca lagi, sepertinya ini spoiler free. Kecuali kata 'Bullfart,' ehehehehe. Ah, ngomong-ngomong lagi, fic ini berdasarkan foto yang kubuat tadi. Mau liat? Sayang gak bisa naruh link :(

(ilangin spasi ogay)

Nah! Silahkan kalian baca! Ada romancenya sedikit lho~

**Pairing: JeanSasha, a little bit of JeanMarco  
****Genre: Humor/Romance/Tragedy (?)  
Warning: OOC, (mungkin) typo, etc.  
Manusia Setengah Salmon (c) Mas Radiya Dika  
Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime  
**

**Silahkan dibaca!  
**

* * *

**Manusia Setengah Salmon**

Para Survey Corps baru saja selesai dari sebuah misi. Mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat, menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing atas kematian teman-teman mereka disana. Di suatu tempat, terlihatlah Jean sedang terduduk manis di atas sebuah kardus, dengan Bullfart di sebelahnya. Tidak jauh darinya, terlihatlah gadis berambut coklat dikuncir satu, memegang sebuah kentang berjalan ke arah Jean.

"Jean! Nonton yuk!"

Jean yang sedang merenung, terkejut atas kedatangan gadis itu. "Hah? Nonton? Nonton apaan, Sasha?" Tanyanya keheranan.

Sasha, sang gadis berambut coklat tersebut, tersenyum lebar. "Nonton, ya nonton! Nonton bioskop!"

"Bioskop emang apaan..."

"Eh, Jean kudet banget sih!" Sasha menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat semburat merah di wajah Jean muncul sedikit demi sedikit. "Ya bioskop! Kita bisa menonton film! Di layar besar pula! Tetapi tidak sebesar titan lah~" Sasha pun tertawa kecil.

Sasha menatap kepada sang lelaki sambil tersenyum manis. "Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Jean menatap Sasha dengan tatapan 'r-u-kiddin-me.' "Memangnya... Disini ada yang namanya 'bioskop' itu?"

"Mou! Ada dong!" Sasha menggigit kentangnya. "Ada nih, film namanya Manusia _Setengah_ Salmon! Kayaknya lucu deh! Nonton itu yuk!"

_'...Manusia setengah...?'_ Jean menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Bukan, bukan. Bukan...'_ Pikirnya. "Salmon itu ikan, 'kan? Memangnya ada manusia setengah-salmon?" Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Itu hanya komedi! Sudahlah, ayo nonton!"

"Sekarang?"

"Bukan! Tahun depan!" Ujar Sasha, Jean menghela nafas. "SEKARANG LAH! Sudahlah, tidak ada basa-basi! Ayoooo~~!" Sasha menarik tangan Jean dan menyeretnya.

"O-Oi, tunggu, Sasha! Bullfart, tolong aku!"

* * *

"Nah!" Sasha melepaskan tangan Jean lalu melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Bioskop- Bioskopnya normal, hanya saja lantainya terbuat dari kayu.

Jean pun berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena diseret Sasha. "Jadi, mana? Manusia Setengah-" ia berdeham, "-Salmon-nya?"

Sasha pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Jean. "Ini!"

Sang lelaki pun mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya kebingungan. Di atas benda itu, tertera tulisan 'Manusia Setengah Salmon' dan nomor dan angka yang tidak ia mengerti. "Apa ini?" Sambil menatap Sasha.

"Itu tiket!"

"Tiket? Untuk?"

"Masuk ke bioskop lah. Ayo!" Lagi-lagi ia menyeret Jean.

Disaat-saat Jean diseret oleh Sasha, sang laki mendapati sebuah gambar terpajang di dinding depannya. Jean menyipitkan matanya. _'Manusia... Setengah... Salmon...'_ Matanya melebar. _'ASTAGA. KENAPA. KENAPA. KENAPAAAAA.'_

Sampai di depan pintu teater, Sasha melepaskan tangan Jean dan memberikan tiket miliknya kepada orang yang ada di depan pintu tersebut. Jean yang sudah berdiri, memberikan tiket miliknya juga. Setelah itu, mereka masuk dan duduk di tempat yang dipesan Sasha.

"Kenapa kita harus duduk disini? Disana lebih nyaman." Jean menguap.

"Karena aku memesannya disini, bodoh! Kudet banget sih." Balas si rambut coklat.

"Diamlah!" Jean menggerutu. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kentangmu? Tadi bukannya kau sedang makan kentang?"

"Hm?" Sasha memiringkan kepalanya, muka memerah. _'JEAN MEMPERHATIKANKU JEAN MEMPERHATIKANKU.' _Jeritnya dalam hati. "A-Ah, aku tadi membuangnya saat perjalanan kesini..." Sasha tersenyum canggung.

"Oh." Ucap Jean.

"Ngomong-ngomong, f-film-nya sudah mulai! Yuk!" Ujar Sasha sambil menatap layar besar di depan mereka.

"Hmm..." Jean ikut menatap layar besar tersebut. _'Film eh... Seperti apa ya...'_

* * *

_Setelah menonton..._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sasha tertawa terbahak-bahak. "TADI LUCU BANGET ASTAGA! KENAPA SI RADITYA BEGINI- ITU- AHAHAHAH! Iya 'kan, Jean?" Sasha menengokan kepalanya ke Jean, tapi... "Jean? Ada apa?"

Jean bukannya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Sasha, ia malah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hiks... Hiks..."

Gadis berambut coklat tersebut menatap Jean yang menangis itu, khawatir. "Jean?"

"Marco... MARCOOOO!"

Dan cerita ini diakhiri dengan Jean yang meneriakkan nama Marco ke langit sambil menangis histeris, dengan Sasha di sebelahnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Jean. Tetapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa Marco sedang menatapnya dari atas langit sambil berkata, "Jean, jangan menangis..."

* * *

Terima kasih kalian yang sudah membaca fanfiction gaje ini! Adakah yang tertawa? Apakah ada pula yang menangis? Jawab di review ya!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
